


Sound of Silence

by KoibitoDream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not good with words, but his dreams seem to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't even know. I wanted some fluff and this is what happened.

Nothing is as it should be. He's pretty sure the broadcast said sunny weather, perhaps even a bit windy, but this is a cold autumn morning, his surrounding hidden by a thick white fog. Is it chilly? He can't quite tell. There are no sounds, no noises, no traffic, is he even in the city?

 _City_? Why the city?

The fog resembles a solution of milk in water, a trick he saw on the TV when someone explained an experiment of sorts, but for the life of him, he doesn't know what or who.

Where was this?

There are no sounds, no matter how closely he listens. There is no wind he can feel. It's not warm, it's not chilly. It's nothing. A painting. (He thinks he's in a park or near one, but nothing he can recognize.)

And, strangely, he finds it okay. There is nothing that could harm him here, no noise, no sound, no touch to make him uncomfortable in any way.

But something is missing. He can't quite tell what.

The reason he is here, maybe?

Logic doesn't apply.

And there comes a sound, on his left.

A sound very familiar.

A sound that makes him feel at home.

A sound of a volleyball hitting a gymnasium parquet.

A sound so clear and pure, it sweeps him away into an unknown gymnasium.

(He comes to terms that this is all a dream.)

There is no one there, not even the soothing sound.

(He still feels safe.)

But somewhere behind him, he can slowly feel it.

Like a chilly draft washing over him, a prickly tingling of his skin, as if a storm is headed.

And then he doesn't feel safe anymore.

There is no sound, no noise.

No nothing.

Just a feeling.

One he doesn't like.

It's electrifying, unpleasant.

Then there's a crack.

He doesn't know where, though, he just knows there is.

The chilly draft becomes cold water.

That water pours over him.

And he's floating in deep water.

Where no sun can reach.

And he feels safe again.

No more unpleasant feeling.

That crawls over his skin.

No more fighting tears,

deep within.

 

He remains still for a while, what a funny dream.

Makes no sense, he thinks, but then again, how can he know?

He wasn't familiar with these types of dreams. He either had them and forgot or didn't have them, so he had nothing to forget. He knows this depth should be frightening, and yet he feels quite at ease here. There isn't much around, but that doesn't disturb him one bit. He likes it. It's pleasant. Soothing even.

There could be a storm raging over the surface and it wouldn't bother him.

In fact, he thinks there might just be one, just above.

He can see waves rolling like angry clouds.

He can't help but smile.

Angry clouds sound funny.

It's interesting. He had no idea he could even know what waves looked like on the other side. But this was a dream, so he didn't dwell too much on it.

And then there's this sound.

Soothing like a feathery touch through silk.

And this time he laughs, light and airy.

He wasn't good with words.

How they came so easily in this dream amused him.

It's dim, but he remembers this dim light.

It reminds him of that cold morning in late fall just before the crack of dawn.

He didn't think he had remembered it, but he did.

It was nice.

And then there's that pleasant feeling again.

The feathery touch through silk.

And he has to laugh once more.

 

Somehow it reminds him of that big blue hoodie he has, the one that's always warm and soft.

He should really pull it out.

But not yet.

He likes floating in here, with the storm raging above his head.

 

_"Tobio."_

 

_Deep blue eyes open to a dim lit room, right before the crack of dawn._

_A pair of curious brown eyes look at him._

_"Was it a nice dream?"_

_He blinks slowly just as a warmer light seeps in, setting those silk threads ablaze in the morning sun and he can't help but squint a bit at the brilliance._

_A small soft smile touches his lips._

_"Very."_


End file.
